LEGACY
by ejb
Summary: On returning from a scouting trip, Tristran becomes disappointed about something and makes plans for the future.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the King Arthur Movie, the film company does._

_Grateful thanks to my beta for help and suggestions with this story. _

LEGACY

The hot summer sun shone down as Tristran rode back to Cilurnum after a long scouting trip to the west. He looked forward to returning back to his own quarters and seeing the familiar faces of Arthur and his brother knights again.

Now the trip was going to last longer as he discovered his horse had lost a shoe on the route back and he had to call in at Aesica fort to get a new one fitted.

This was one of the smaller forts on the wall and much to Tristran's annoyance the only blacksmith there was busy and made Tristran wait until he finished making a new saw for the fort carpenter. The carpenter stood close by and gave Tristran occasional looks as if to say that he had first priority over the work the blacksmith was doing and Tristran would have to wait for his new horseshoe. If he could have read Tristran's mind he would have willingly stood back and get his saw later rather than have a knife sticking in his body.

Once the new horseshoe was fitted, Tristran could not wait to get away from the place and continue on his journey. He paid the blacksmith with some of the coins Arthur had given him in case he needed to pay for something at one of the forts and went on his way.

With his horse now refreshed by food, water and rest at the fort, Tristran quickly made progress eastwards. He hoped to rest at one of his favourite places, a lone tree where rabbits ran about and wild goats roamed the grassland. Close by was a large lake and even though he had suffered a bad experience once from the geese that inhabited the lake, it did not put him off from resting here on his journeys.

The tree there had often given him shelter as he rested from his scouting duties. Its leaves had given him shade from the sun as he sat and ate and drank while sitting beneath. His horse ate the lush green grass that grew around about and his hawk had rested in the high branches after helping herself to an unlucky rabbit to eat.

Tristran's revived hopes for a swift journey back to Cilurnum were soon dashed as the hot summer sun was now being covered by dark storm clouds and thunder filled the air. The rain began to fall in torrents and instead of resting in his favourite place[,] he was forced to seek shelter in the small Roman fortlet that was close by until the storm was over. Now he was going to be delayed even longer in getting back to Cilurnum.

The Romans in the fortlet were not too happy either to have Tristran in their company or with the storm. They huddled in their living quarters while Tristran was allowed to occupy a small space in the corner. Their grumbling was beginning to irritate Tristran so he went to see if his horse was alright in the small stable in the corner of the fortlet and the noise of the storm had not scared her. He much preferred the company of his horse to any Roman no matter how bad the weather was.

At last the storm abated and the rain eased off and Tristran was quickly on his way again. As he passed his favourite spot where he'd earlier planned to stop and rest he got a horrific surprise that made his heart sink.

The tree that he loved so well was now a smouldering wreck as lightning had struck it, splitting it in half and setting ablaze the leaves and branches.

With a heavy heart Tristran continued on in his way back to Cilurnum. The sun was now back out after the storm which made the journey easier and Tristran was pleased he did not have to seek shelter at any more Roman forts or fortlets on the way.

His hawk swooped down to greet him and rested on his arm as he got nearer home. He stroked her chest and said, "Well, my friend, we are going to have to find another place to rest when we go westwards for Arthur now."

The hawk squawked a loud reply then soared skywards again into the forest as he rode into the gateway of Cilurnum.

Tristran stabled his horse and then went to find Arthur to give him his scouting report on the activity of Woads in the west that might become a threat later.

"Good work, Tristran," Arthur said to him. "Now I expect you will be tired after your journey. I hope you did not get caught in that large storm earlier."

"I did but took shelter until it was over," Tristran replied.

Just then the Roman Commandant came in to speak to Arthur so Tristran took his leave. He made his way to the tavern to get a meal and a drink. But before going in there he wanted to check on something else first.

He went through the vicas and looked to the field to the south. To his relief his favourite tree that he loved to climb in and get away from the noise of the fort was still standing, unscathed by the storm, unlike its counterpart further west.

His heart gladdened, he made his way into the noisy tavern where after his journey he was glad to see familiar faces again even if it was just for an hour or two.

THREE MONTHS LATER

The strong winds of autumn made the air feel cold as it rustled the trees in the forest above the river valley beside Cilurnum, shaking off the dead leaves and making them look bare and scrawny.

Tristran made his way to his favourite tree, not to climb it but to look for something else on the ground nearby. There they were, to his happiness, lots of seeds scattered around.

He knew these seeds would not have much chance of growing into trees around here; nobody dared harm his tree if they valued their life but other new trees would either be cut down for firewood or some other use, or be eaten by animals or trampled under a huge boot before they could flourish.

Tristran put the seeds into his pouch and then saddled up his horse and rode west after telling Arthur he was going on a scouting trip.

He reached the spot where he would normally have rested beside the lake and looked up at the sad remains of what once had been a magnificent tree.

He planted one of the seeds from his favourite tree at Cilurnum deep into the ground beneath the dead tree. '_Now somebody else may be able to rest here in this spot beneath a fine tree in years to come, long after I have left this place.' _Tristran thought to himself. '_I hope these seeds from my favourite tree flourish here.' _

Tristran then planted the rest of the seeds from his tree in areas around the old dead tree before continuing on his journey, satisfied that he had left a legacy for years to come for others to appreciate.

A year later when he visited the place again, Tristran was delighted to find that a tiny sapling was now growing from the ground and a new tree would be growing in this place and thought happily.

"_Perhaps in the future, a Sarmatian scout will be able to rest under the new tree as I had rested under the old one." _

THE END

A/N This story was inspired by a recent trip to Cilurnum (Chesters) where a tree stands alone beyond the south gate way of the fort.

Further West is Milecastle (or small fortlet) Number 39 this is very close to Crag Lough and a place on the Wall called 'Sycamore Gap' as a tree very similar to the one at Chesters also stands alone.

Aesica Fort (Great Chesters) is the next Fort to the west of Crag Lough.

.


End file.
